


Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

by ohno_lovelyvela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Crimes, Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, I will add tags as this story progresses, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, kinda thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_lovelyvela/pseuds/ohno_lovelyvela
Summary: Donghyuck has his dream job: A detective who wears a cool looking leather jacket to work with his own police badge and a gun. One would think he is ecstatic to go to the precinct every morning, except that is not the case because there are three huge glitches in his life: 1- Mark Lee.2- He doesn't report to Sergeant Lee Taeyong.3- Detective Mark Lee.





	1. The Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is heavily HEaVilY inspired by Brooklyn99, so the similarities will be ALOT. I really enjoyed the show, and couldn't get this idea outta my head. This is completely self-indulgent and may have a huge amount of plot holes (wink), but I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless. (I will try to update this once a week uwu).

“Behold! Ladies and gentlemen! Today I tell the greatest story of the biggest and most impressive heist bust any detective can dream of”, Donghyuck bellows the moment he exits the elevator, a tall iced frappe in one hand and the other holding his self-assigned very cool detective leather jacket, “Which stars none other than I, the amazing”, he pauses waiting for jisung, a newly promoted patrol officer to detective, to hoot, “Lee Dong hyuck” 

“Shut up”, Renjun glares at him from where he's sitting down on his desk. Jisung shrinks in fright at the sound of Renjun’s mere innocent breathing. Mind you, anyone who remotely knew Renjun would know, only a fool would consider anything Renjun does innocent. Jisung learned that the hard way. Regardless, already used to Renjun’s hostile behavior, donghyuck continues as he settles with a dramatic huff on Mark Lee’s desk.

It was out if his own desk’s way, but it was worth the bother. “The national museum of Korea, beautiful beautiful place!”, donghyuck wipes a mock tear, “And thieves were trying to steal its greatest pieces! Captain Moon entrusted me and Mark to investigate. but this is where it gets confusing”, Donghyuck stops to take a very long sip from his Starbucks drink just as the elevator dings again and Mark Lee exits through making his way to his desk, already rolling his eyes. 

“Care to remind me, dear inferior colleague what went down on that day?”, He continues, staring at Mark’s very round eyes.

“Get off my desk Donghyuck”, Mark sighs. He puts down his own cup of scorching hot black coffee, yuck, next to Donghyuck’s butt. “C’mon Mark hyung! tell us what happened!”, Jisung asks with newly found interest. Renjun breathes loudly again, directing his glare at Donghyuck, who completely ignores it as it doesn't effect him, but makes Jisung tremble and zip his mouth shut in fear. “The audience awaits, detective Lee”, Donghyuck says with a grin he knows will rile up Mark just in the right ways. 

“Get. Off. My-“, Mark starts, a vein protruding on his forehead, but donghyuck is impatient, “It is I Young wanderer”, He sips on his drink again and points at Jisung, “Who risked his life to arrest the antique burglar” Donghyuck continues just as Mark pushes him off the table and the rest is a mess of spilled coffee and stained shirts, as both men scuffle. Donghyuck registers the elevator dinging a third time that morning, as he howls in pain when he feels Mark’s scorching hot coffee seeping into his clothed butt. 

Donghyuck rises again to tackle Mark to the ground, a position so familiar to the both of them. Somehow, he was always fighting with the other detective, and more times than not it escalates to physical fights rather than petty arguments.

“You burned my ass, you ass!”, Donghyuck yells, straddling Mark by the hips.

“Well, you stained my white shirt, you asshole!”, Mark struggles to get Donghyuck off him.

“Idiots”, Renjun sighs. 

“Get your asses off the floor right at this moment before captain Moon walks in!”

The moment sergeant Kim Doyoung’s booming voice resounds in the hall, Mark scrambles to stand up straight, “yes, sir!”, he squeaks. Donghyuck huffs. _What a butt-kisser_ , he thinks. A whiny complain is at the tip of donghyuck’s tongue, ready to blame everything that happened on Mark however, the moment he sees sergeant Lee Taeyong standing next to Sergeant Kim he feels his face rise in temperature due to the utter embarrassment of appearing improper in his godly presence. 

Jeno walks past everything, side stepping the pool of spilled coffee expertly, already used to his best friend’s ordeals, making his way to his own desk with a beagle in hand not sparing anyone a glance.

\- 

Donghyuck borrows jisung’s pants. or rather jisung enthusiastically offers him pants when he follows donghyuck to the men’s toilet. They are a tiny bit long, but donghyuck folds the end anyways and it looks good enough. For the rest of the day, Mark glowers at his direction, which Donghyuck blatantly ignores. Mark glares at him twice when he passes by him to report to sergeant Taeyong, and Donghyuck just smiles sweetly in case Lee Taeyong would have an accidental glimpse of him while mark opens the door to his and sergeant Doyoung’s office. 

It was a wonder how those two managed to share an office for this long. When Jeno, Renjun, and donghyuck got reassigned to this precinct, the whole floor was blaring loudly with arguments. Sergeant Doyoung was nitpicking at sergeant Taeyong’s eating habits so loudly at eight in the morning for the whole world to hear, and Sergeant Taeyong did not hide his annoyance either, which lead to a shouting session that revealed more about them than anyone would have liked to know on the first meeting. 

That day they did not stop until captain Moon appeared (though captain Moon was almost sleep walking, and did not pay anyone attention). Donghyuck did not have enough time to pray for the gods and his ancestors to, _please god please_ , spare him the pain of assigning him under sergeant Doyoung’s command, because Sergeant Taeyong was there and Donghyuck was left to stare lovingly at the most handsome face to ever exist. It was love at first sight, and he wanted so badly to be graced with the presence of his god-carved face for the rest of his life. 

However, he wouldn't have been Donghyuck if at least not one thing went south. Naturally on his first morning at the precinct, he not only ended up fighting with a fellow detective about his misinterpretation of which desk was his, forming his first ever nemesis, Mark Lee, as a cool detective, but he was also unfairly assigned to report to sergeant Kim Doyoung. The only lucky bastards that reported to Lee Taeyong were the undeserving detectives Lee Mark and Huang Renjun. 

-

Lunch break couldn't have come sooner. Donghyuck practically skips to the lounge ready to have his very delicious subway sandwich. He sits down next to Renjun, who immediately stands and exits the lounge. Donghyuck shrugs and digs in to his food. He was famished, and Renjun’s actions were too predictable for him to care. 

Work was starting to get boring, and his only source of amusement was gloating about all his successfully closed cases to Jisung, and giving all the perps he caught previously cool names, like ‘the clown burner’, to impress the younger. He was getting sick of all the old ladies coming to report their missing cats. He had been candidly putting all the find-my-cat cases on Mark’s and Jisung’s desks, but he couldn't do that anymore because Doyoung found out and decided to hand him his ass on a silver platter, when he threatened him with overtime and a report written to captain Moon. 

Donghyuck just knew sergeant Taeyong wouldn't treat him like that. 

Taeyong was always giving Mark mints (Renjun always threw those in the trashcan or on Donghyuck’s desk), and he always ordered Mark his disgusting black coffee drink as a treat (No one, not even donghyuck himself who knew renjun for a total of six years, knew what Renjun’s favorite drink is, so naturally only Mark got free drinks). 

Anyways, one day he’ll be brave enough to ask Taeyong for his number. Taeyong was always nice and smiling, not the least bit intimidating, unless Doyoung was in the room. Only then there would be a whole lot of glaring (that donghyuck didn't mind, because damn Lee Taeyong is old but really hot when he was glaring). He sighs into his sandwich, taking in lazy bites as he watches Mark trying to figure out the old microwave. 

“Even the janitors know better than to use the old microwave you loser”, Donghyuck drawled. 

“Its none of your business”, Mark says as he moves to hide whatever he was doing by using his body as a barrier. That perks Donghyuck’s interest and he wastes no time in abandoning his sandwich and attempting to see what Mark was hiding. Mark glares at him as he comes closer, but Donghyuck doesn't pay his glares any consideration. 

He deftly pushes him aside and, “Ew, why are you having airplane food for lunch. There is literally a subway across the street”, Donghyuck observes. Mark was literally attempting to hide a tiny plate of stale chicken breast and broccolis. Three broccolis, to be exact.

“Shut up it’s not airplane food, it’s-“, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes not bothering to hear the rest, “Whatever loser”

Mark is about to retaliate, funnily, by Donghyuck’s standards, riled up because of food, but they are interrupted by Jisung, who comes into the lounge huffing and puffing, clearly ran his way here, “Mark hyung Sarge Lee wants to see you”

“Huh. Well this might be the lucky day when Sarge sacs you”, Donghyuck smirks.

“Ah actually Sarge Kim wants to see you too Donghyuck hyung”, Jisung says. Donghyuck’s smile falls and he tries to think back to everything he ever did that has the potential to make Kim Doyoung angry at him. No one made him dread confrontations and being called upon since third grade. Now, sergeant Kim Doyoung was rivaling the devil of a teacher that taught him primary level math in elementary school. 

He almost breaks into cold sweat as they make their way to their shared office room, and Mark doesn't look any better as he fidget with his suspenders. When Mark pushes the door open, both sergeants, who were huddled in by Doyoung’s desk, look at them with their sharp stares (Maddening how they both had these piercing eyes. What if that was the requirement to become a Sarge? Donghyuck won’t ever earn that promotion), “It was Mark’s fault!”, Donghyuck says, just in case someone was really getting sacked for something today. 

“Hey!”, Mark glares at him.

“ _See._ They can’t do this. This mission will fail big time.”, Doyoung contends, glaring at Taeyong. 

Donghyuck will never understand how Doyoung has the heart to glare at Taeyong’s handsome face like that.

“You wanted to see me sarge”, Mark says carefully and politely, almost like he was trying to reset the whole meeting.

Sergeant Taeyong exhales loudly, and directs his gaze to the detectives. He stares at them hard and serious for a second before saying, “We need you both to go undercover. Together.”

“Together?!”, Mark shrieks. 

“Yeah. Captain’s orders.”, Taeyong looks at Mark apologetically, and Donghyuck almost feels offended (Because he should be the one they should be feeling bad for, not mark), but it’s Taeyong, so he just turns a blind eye and stares at Doyoung instead, who if looks could kill, they’d be holding Sarge Lee’s funeral by now.

“You both have no choice. Meet us in the briefing room in 30, and we’ll give you the files and your new IDs”, Doyoung adds giving no room for the whiny complains he knew donghyuck was holding in. 

-

"Just a quick summary. We have to infiltrate a cruise meant for rich white people, because someone dropped a hint that Virgo is on it, and there is some potential drug exchange going on?", Donghyuck says. Both sergeants nod in confirmation. Virgo was a known drug dealer. He had been smuggling packages called Lickels and selling them for a while now. 

They had caught about twenty associates. Unfortunately, none of them were crucial enough in Virgo’s circle, which meant this cruise mission was the closest they have gotten to the actual source of Lickels. This undercover mission was important for them to finally close the case, and bring an end to the distribution of Lickels.

"I get to wear a _suit_ , go on a _cruise_ , possibly play in a _casino_ , and have fun in the midst of rich old people, and I will be _armed_ , but my partner is Mark Lee", Donghyuck says looking exasperated.

"This is not a holiday Detective Lee", Doyoung frowns at him and then gives Taeyong a look that says _'Im really tired, are they our only option'._ Donghyuck scoffs at the exchange. "Why can't Renjun come with instead", Donghyuck says. Being on cases with Renjun was always fun. Last time, when they went to interrogate a witness in the hospital, Renjun spotted another known criminal they were chasing for years and _scaled_ the building to catch him. Also, Renjun rode his motorcycle to work everyday. Definitely cooler than Mark, who took the metro to work.

"And really, sarge? David Choi is my undercover name?", Donghyuck groans in disappointment, flicking his pencil, "I literally had the opportunity to become James Bond, or Micheal Jackson for four days, and instead I am David”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, "This is enough. You both ride early in the morning", and then he turns to Mark, "Make sure that none of you are late”

 _Tch._ They were literally a two-man team, but Doyoung passive-aggressively put Mark in charge. Taeyong pats Mark on the back before following Doyoung out of the briefing room.

"Its not like I want to be stuck with you either", Mark finally speaks up while picking up his files and his new ID. 

Damn him. He gets to be a Tom Hardy in this mission. "Lets not make this difficult for each other, and meet me here tomorrow at nine sharp”

 _Tch._ "I don't need you to tell me how to do my own job Lee", Donghyuck sulks, but Mark is already walking away.

-

"Okay guys, listen. I have been practicing all night for how David Choi should sound like”, Donghyuck pauses, then he takes a deep breath as he leans against Jisung’s desk. He flicks his wrist that was adorned with a gold watch he begged Jeno to lend him, and makes a show of checking the time with a raised eyebrow. He bring his voice a couple of notches lower, "Thank you, good sir. Champaign is fine" 

He pauses again staring at the rest of the squad that were very busy with their own work looking for a reaction to his new undercover voice. He was bidding his farewells to his colleagues while he waited for Mark to have some last words with sarge Lee. Privileged asshole.

Donghyuck stares at them expectantly and jisung claps. Renjun glares at him, "very good" he says. 

"Noice. Thanks injunnie", donghyuck smiles brightly. 

"Call me that one more time and I'll empty your eye-sockets", Renjun threatens.

Jisung shudders, yet Donghyuck stays smiling. He brings his hands together in a loud clap, "Okay squad. There is a very cool and a very possible possibility that I might die on the job", Donghyuck says, voice still in his David Choi impression, hands up imitating a gun. Jisung gasps, and Jeno rolls his eyes. Donghyuck points his gun hands at jisung first, "Jisung you can have my desk while I'm away”. Jisung yells joyfully at that, because Donghyuck's desk was more than ten seats away from Renjun. 

"Renjun I grant you the permission to snap all the pencils on my and Mark's desks", he winks at the shorter detective, who squints at him, 

"sweet", he says in a low voice. That was the equivalent to jumping joyously in Renjun-Language.

Donghyuck points at Jeno finally, "and you my fave gal pal get to have all my cool on-going cases, as a farewell present”. Jeno opens his mouth to reply, but he stops short as Doyoung comes through the door with Taeyong and Mark in tow, 

"Detective Lee does not have the authority to do any of that. Detective Park go back to your desk.", Doyoung says with a pointed scowl. That man was going to age early.

"You good to go?", Mark asks and it’s the first time Donghyuck gets a good look at his partner. Mark wasn't in his usual pressed shirt and his nerdy suspenders that held his badge. Instead he wore a fitted suit and glasses that framed his round eyes. That was the first time he ever saw Mark in them. They didn't look so bad, maybe he should get glasses too for his David Choi disguise. Mark looked like a very handsome young ceo, when he walks forward and his dress shoes click and clack on the floor of their precinct. Donghyuck takes a minute to look into his face with diligence, for something was _different_ about him. Did he cut his hair shorter?

"No. I need a few seconds to memorize sarge Lee's beautiful face in case I die, and I never get to see him again.", Donghyuck replies, distracted by someone who wasn't Lee Taeyong for the first time. Mark rolls his eyes, and moves past Donghyuck to the elevator. Sarge Lee comes forward, "See you in four days detectives”, he announces loudly,

Four days of cool detective action Donghyuck have been craving for months now.

And four days of being stuck with goody-two-shoes-his-forever-nemesis-annoying detective Mark Lee.


	2. Testing Waters

In the midst of all his excitement to bully Mark into finally relenting and taking a pretty picture of Donghyuck posing at the peak of the ship during sunset, Donghyuck gets lost in the hours between Lunch time and Dessert time due to motion sickness. All the memories that he is able to retain are physical and the cause of his endless waves of nausea. All he remembers is the hot white sun blaring and reflecting of the tiny disturbances on the surface of water, before he breaks into a drenching and bone-rattling cold sweat. 

At first Mark does not notice the unstable status of his partner, too invested in making sure they check in and arrive to their room first. The moment they enter the room though, he heaves his suitcase on the left double bed and turns to Donghyuck, “Surprised you aren't being loud and annoying about anything yet”, is what he says but donghyuck doesn't get to reply because he is pushing past him and into the tiny bathroom emptying his stomach from the chocolate muffin he stole off Jisung’s desk this morning. 

Donghyuck, despite being sick off his wits, knows that in hindsight future him would roll on the floor wailing if he knew he had let Mark Lee look at him in that state. Therefore, the first thing he rushes to do is lock the door, and then he allows himself to rest on the toilet seat. He stays there for a while, shocked, not having experienced motion sickness ever in his life before. He doesn't know how long he stays seated, but after counting up to the thirty-first tile in the bathroom, Donghyuck finds that he can ignore the tiny turbulences if he was distracted enough. Mark is not in the room when he comes out however, Donghyuck refuses to lie down on his double bed. He sits up and leans against the wood-colored headboard, arms crossed. Detective Lee Donghyuck would not be caught slipping, Not by Mark Lee at least. 

“Why aren't you lying down”, Mark says when he walks in the room, back from wherever he was on the ship. His black hair still impeccably styled short, and his glasses framing his sparkling stark eyes. 

“That is my business”, Donghyuck squints at the older, who just rolls his eyes and proceeds to pour himself a cup of water. Donghyuck gulps, noting for the first time how dry his own throat felt, like sandpaper layered with bile acid.

“Whatever. You might want to rest. Sarge Lee ordered we attend all events directed for the cruise before we are out. And in a few hours a welcoming dinner is hosted in the main hall”, He hands Donghyuck the cup of water, and Donghyuck takes it. His throat leaves no room for his petty resistance. The cruise was stopping by Tokyo first, where they are going to meet the rest of the squad to complete the arrest of Virgo. Captain Moon must have found more dirt on Virgo if he was issuing the whole squad to arrest the Drug leader, but Donghyuck still found it over-the-top. Both him and Mark were more than enough to catch one perp. Even if it was Virgo. And they had to wait until the ship is in deck, for technically they had no jurisdiction to arrest anyone on the ship. They only person that had absolute control was the captain of the ship, but that even was prone to blowing their cover. 

Mark moves to his side of the tiny room and takes off his jacket. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt with practiced ease that can only come from wearing formal shirts for years. well, donghyuck thinks, he’d still _never_ give up his shiny leather jacket to start wearing pressed formal shirts for work like Mark does. Sarge Kim did nag him for almost a month because he didn't wear a tie to work, said it made the whole precinct look like a garbage can, but Renjun did not wear a tie either, so that worked in Donghyuck’s favor in the end. No one told Renjun what to do, unless it was captain Moon himself. 

“I already surveyed the premises of the cruise. Not too complicated, but there are other rooms at the bottom we need to check.”, Mark removes his gun where it was resting on his belt, ridding himself of the weight Donghyuck was familiar of too. Guns weighed his right hip down more than he dared to admit. It was risky for them to carry their guns around, but Mark insisted on it considering that the cruise hosted more criminals than not. “High chance that they are more than mere storage rooms, so I’ll have you pick them tonight.” 

Everyone knew that Donghyuck is the talented detective when it came to picking locks. It started out as a hobby from when he was a child therefore, becoming a cop just polished his skills and made them more profitable. It was definitely an asset, considering that the alternate option most people (read: detective Huang Renjun) opted for to break in was destroying locks while leaving traces behind like amateurs. Donghyuck cringes. 

At the thought of the upcoming mission however, sudden excitement about the thrill of the case is surging in his body, and Donghyuck almost can’t wait to whip out his badge and gun while wearing his (uncomfortable) pressed suit. 

“Well, detective Lee I don't need to be told twice”, Donghyuck says, and he stands up too fast, the motion makes him regret all the decisions his body makes while only consulting adrenaline. What a bitch ass hormone.

“I can see why people are addicted to cocaine”, Donghyuck groans as he settles back down on the bed gently.

“I won’t even try to understand you.”, Mark tells him.

-

Donghyuck is not an amateur. He hates sloppy work. He hates it when things are not in the palm of his hand. That is why the first thing he does when Mark settles down on his desk with a bunch of papers, is leave the room. It would be greatly disadvantageous if only one of them was aware of the ship’s interior. 

The ship is gigantic, and he takes almost an hour to throughly wander about the narrow halls only, which were split into four ‘neighborhoods’. He studies every nook and cranny, and he stumbles upon the same doors Mark requested he tamper with. The locks are basic and a few nudges would open them for Donghyuck. Along the way, he tries to memorize the faces of all the guests he finds walking about out. 

It is curious that he doesn't find many families. Only couples, old and young, and when Donghyuck smiles their way, they mostly reciprocate with a hard nod and a pursed lip. On his way back to the room, Donghyuck almost trips and a man, quite young with a perfect and a shiny blonde bowl cut (props to his barber the bowl cut looked too perfect), saves him from the fall. He grins down at Donghyuck and his eyes turn to crescents when he does, “oopsie”, he says with a small gentle voice, it was as if the wind started speaking with that voice, at the same time Donghyuck says “Thank you”

The man only chuckles, breathily, patting Donghyuck twice on the head before moving past. Donghyuck frowns at the action. _What the hell?_

That was very odd.

-

Donghyuck takes his sweet time to get ready for dinner. They were on a cruise, so why not have fun? He took out his jewelry, those that he kept hidden because they were inappropriate for him as a detective (they didn't match his leather jacket anyways, and Sergeant Doyoung will definitely have his ass if he saw him sparkling and looking less like a detective in the station or around the precinct). Donghyuck puts the gold studs in his ears, and he smiles, satisfied when they reflect the shining lights in the room. Then he layers the lightest touch of concealer on his face, covering his under-eye bags that were a result of endless nights spent overnight in the office to write reports. He lines his eyes lightly with black, and when he’s done, donghyuck doesn't think he had seen himself look this expensive ever. David Choi was gonna get _it_. That is if he wasn't actually Detective Lee Donghyuck undercover. 

Still a little fun would hurt no one.

Donghyuck doesn't waste anymore time and he goes to the dinning hall. The hall is extravagant and donghyuck feels like he definitely fit the dress code with his cream colored suit. He is incredibly fascinated by how all of this is just floating around above water. From where he stands outside the big door, he wonders where Mark is, because the man had been gone for a while and it is starting to irk Donghyuck. He just hopes that Mark is not doing any of the detecting work by himself. Excluding Donghyuck from the actual work would wound his ego. Moreover, ego aside, what would he say in front of jeno’s laughing face and Doyoung’s disappointed stare when all their report reads to captain Moon is: _Detective Mark Lee found all evidences to warrant Virgo’s arrest, and Donghyuck should be fired._

The people in the hall are bustling, and people are standing around the bars chatting loudly under glinting chandeliers. Donghyuck almost can’t hear his own thoughts above the ocean of conversations that flood the hall. He tries not to run to the Chocolate fountain when he first sees it, because _oh my god there is a chocolate fountain?!_ , and he tries to summon the spirit of David Choi. He lets himself smirk as he eyes the girls conspicuously, because a rich douche like David Choi gotta be _straight_. The smirks earn him flirty smiles, and some judgmental stare-downs.

He scans the crowd for anyone that looks suspicious. Everyone looks the same. All clad in expensive suits and fancy dresses. It is late at night, so there aren’t any kids. He finds an old man, not older than 45, sitting at one of the dining tables wearing an expensive looking black tux that almost complements his graying hair. He leans back with a comfortable posture smoking a pipe, which lets out white smoke in the area. The old man looks visibly important, and Donghyuck mentally keeps a mental tab on him, feeling goosebumps rise on his back. 

He scans the crowd one more time. Not a single crazy encounter today, unless you count the blond wind-like dude. 

He tries to call Mark, but the other doesn't pick up his calls. With a sigh he makes his way to the bar. He leans against the table.

“Can I get you anything, sir?”, the bartender asks, and Donghyuck itches for a proper drink but he bites his tongue down, he can’t drink on the job, “I’ll have Ginger ale”

Donghyuck never had Ginger ale, but he had seen Jeno drink it a couple of times and it made him look proper adult, and Donghyuck needs to appear proper adult. 

“Hi”

The wind speaks again, and Donghyuck turns to find the blond guy beaming at him, with a wide grin and hair still resting so perfectly and symmetrically on his head. Suspicion floods him and Donghyuck smiles back,

“Nice night?”, the blonde man asks, extending a hand, “Kim Jungwoo”, he says.

Donghyuck musters his strength to lower his voice, “David Choi”

A waiter passes by holding a tray of multiple sweet concoctions shining in gold. Jungwoo, points to the waiter with a flick of his thin elegant wrist, and the waiter makes his way to them lowering the tray to their eye level. Jungwoo grabs two plates, “Put it on my tab”, he says.

“Oh. you shouldn't have, thank you”, Donghyuck says politely. He takes what seems to be ice cream covered with gold leaf-like bits, and he holds himself from licking at it excitedly. He schools his features when he takes the first bite, “Mhmm very exquisite.”

Jungwoo laughs at him, “its vanilla”

Donghyuck doesn’t get to even feel an ounce of embarrassment, because an arm loops around his shoulders, and his first instinct is to hold down whoever the fuck dared to lay a hand on him at gun point. However a whiff of the attractive cologne he smells, tells him to calm down, because it is just Mark. 

“Baby been looking all around for you”, he says, and his voice is all deep and Donghyuck wonders if that was his own version of a Tom Hardy impression. He leans in to Donghyuck’s ear, “Play along” he whispers, his lips touching the shell of Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck feels his neck heat up, his ears are probably red right now, but he ignores it. It was just Mark for goodnesses sake, it wasn't like this was his first time pretending to be intimate with someone.

“Just having ginger ale sweetheart”, Donghyuck smiles at him, and Mark raises his eyebrows at the questionable drink everyone knew Donghyuck would never touch. 

“Oh is that your boyfriend?”, Jungwoo asks, voice mellow. Donghyuck panics at his question because he had no time to plan the romantic back story of david choi nor choreograph anything with Mark, “Yeah my boyfriend. We kiss and stuff. Haha”

Mark pinches his arm, and Donghyuck holds back the urge to shove him. Improvising wasn't his greatest merit.

Just as he is about to excuse himself to understand what the fuck is going on a voice comes in near, loud and clear, “well, well, well, if it isn't Bird Chest we have here”

Donghyuck’s blood runs cold at the mention of his old nickname, and he feels Mark stiffens by his side. 

Donghyuck spots Mark’s hand resting on his gun, but he doesn't let him act hastily because he finds, behind Jungwoo, stands a man he knows. Long limbs, attractive smile, and a face so beautiful it can rival Lee Taeyong’s. Donghyuck jumps in first, hand over the guy’s mouth cutting his words short, “Lee Do-“,

Mark breaks his offense stance and moves in behind him, but stops short when he finds Donghyuck hugging the man, instead of holding him in a chokehold. “Lucas! man its been ages since I last saw you” 

“You guys know each other?”, Mark asks as he palms his right hip. Donghyuck snickers at the motion. Mark was embarrassed for almost blowing their cover. 

“Yeah Lucas and I worked a mission together back in the day. We go way back. Bring it in man.” Donghyuck says, and does some elaborate handshake with the tall man. Mark frowns.

“Hi Lucas. David was just introducing his Boyfriend to me”, Jungwoo speaks up, smiling at Lucas, somehow unfazed by everything that happened in that short moment. Lucas raises his eyebrow at the young detective, and Donghyuck just coughs violently behind a closed fist, “titties in cans”, which was code they made up for ‘undercover’ when the worked on the missile mission. Mark gives him a hard stare at that, and he openly eyes Lucas down with doubt. 

“Cool man, I’ll be around the ship drinking kombucha and shit. Gimme a call if you need anything. Jungwoo and I will be around”, Lucas winks at him, just as Mark pulls him away. 

He gets to wave bye at his old friend, “See you around!”, before Mark corners him near the kitchens door. 

“What the hell man? Listen titties-”, he adjusts his suit jacket. 

“Don’t what the hell man me when I’m just about to. And I do not need to know what that meant, Jesus.”, Mark huffs, as he places both his hands on his hips unhappily. Donghyuck stares, was Mark’s waist always this narrow in comparison to his shoulders? “Do you even know how dangerous it is that someone already knows your identity here?”, Mark fumes.

“Geez, chill. Its just Lucas”, Mark crosses his arms, “He works at the nine-eight. I’ve had cases with him in the past. He's great.”, Donghyuck says rolling his eyes, “Why the hell did you jump on me with all that _babe_ shit?” 

Mark has the audacity to look embarrassed as he rubs the nape of his neck, avoiding Donghyuck’s annoyed stare, when he totally leonardo dicaprio-ed the situation back there.

“I had to. I’ve put tabs on a couple of ladies who are seated five-left on the round tables. Only way to butter them up for an invitation on their beach party is if we were a gay Asian couple.” Mark says face turning back to seriousness, talk all business. Donghyuck snorts. He already saw the girls and they didn't look the least bit threatening, “Saw a 45 year old man at twenty-nine-left. Smokes pipe. Im calling him Giovanni. Kinda fits the mafia thing virgo was going for”

“You cant just put an old man on your suspect list because he look mildly Italian, Donghyuck”

“Whatever. When do we move in to perform mission Lock-Break”, Donghyuck says.

“You mean opening the storage rooms downstairs?”, Mark asks.

“It’s almost like you’re trying to make this less fun on purpose!”, Donghyuck huffs, “C’mon man!”

Mark just pinches the bridge of his nose for a second, refusing to look at Donghyuck. After a moment, he exhales loudly giving Donghyuck a pained look. He puts a hand out for Donghyuck to take, “We are lovers now. Even to your nine-eight friends. We can’t afford to let this cover slump”

Donghyuck loops his arms around Mark’s instead, “We are going to need to do more than hand holding if you don't want this to slump, suspenders boy”, he blows into Mark’s ear, and feels a wave satisfaction and surprise, when he feels Mark shiver under his touch.

Donghyuck doesn't resist the smirk that comes on his face. Now _this_ is new grounds he was too intrigued by to not explore. He was not aware that he was capable of riling Mark up like this too. Donghyuck always settled on gloating about the increasing number of his successful cases, messing up Mark’s desk (the man sorted his pens by color and it was always fun to miss match them in the morning before Mark clocked in), and throwing punches to annoy Mark. He certainly couldn't throw punches left and right now whenever Mark ticked him off because they are undercover, so flirting is definitely a new key to unlock Mark. Donghyuck felt ecstatic.

“What do you prefer, slump boy, should I call you babe too, or my lil baby tiger”, Donghyuck coos, pushing Mark’s glasses up once the were standing at the bar again. Mark’s face turns into the lightest shade of pink, and he looks at the crowd, not at Donghyuck, his detective hat back on, “Why don't you start by not calling me slump and suspenders boy.”

“Not gonna happen, slumpy boy. Can we go to the chocolate fountain?”, Donghyuck pulls Mark towards it, not waiting for his response. Mark has no choice but to follow, as their arms are still wormed around each other. Donghyuck excitedly looks at the millions of tiny treats laid out for the fountain. He pokes a stick into a strawberry and wiggles his butt excitedly as he coats it with chocolate. 

“Hi again Tom!”, He faintly hears a high pitched giggle behind him directed at Mark. He ignores it in favor of indulging in the god given opportunity to devour the chocolate fountain, however he is surprised when he feels Mark’s arm snaking around his waist to bring him closer. The left side of his body touches Mark’s, and wow when did his body get this firm? 

“Hi!”, Mark greets the girl, “Babe this is Wendy, the one I just told you about”, he says. And Donghyuck haven't heard of any Wendy but he had seen her around the gaggle of girls Mark kept a tab on, so Donghyuck puts on a smile, and he leans against Mark while holding his right hand out. Wendy takes it. “So nice to meet you! I’m David”, Donghyuck says, “Also I really love your hair!” He compliments her blond-pink hair when she shakes his hand. He ought to butter up to her, because even if he despised Mark, the other detective was rarely wrong about his hunches. She laughs, covering her mouth coyly. Her fingers shine with different rings, all big and trendy, and her wrist weighed down with golden bracelets. 

“I was just telling Tom about Irene, a close friend of mine, hosting a party tomorrow”, She says, smile still bright, “we would love to have you two join” she lightly touches Mark’s shoulder while she speaks. Donghyuck frowns. He takes one of the chocolate covered strawberries and pushes it to Mark’s lips. Surprisingly, Mark complies easily, opening his mouth wide for the treat, and his tongue comes out to swipe at Donghyuck’s stained fore finger, not minding that they had audience; he was doing it _for_ the audience. It stirs something warm in the bottom of his stomach and Donghyuck dismisses it as embarrassment. He had never been touched like that, and it was disturbing that he did not find it extremely disgusting. Just mildly disgusting.

 _Two can play this game_ , Mark’s eyes mock Donghyuck. He looks at Wendy, as he feels Mark’s hand tighten around his waist, “We would love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating. sorry about that fellas. but ugh Im just attempting to make this as fun as possible without messing up any of the detective/undercover ding dong Im writing. I hope you liked this UWU
> 
> twt: jAi_peach7

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated (uwu for the millionth time) <3!
> 
> Twt: jAi_peach7


End file.
